A New Interest
by LolitaPika
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto start to get close until Sasuke does something that makes him regret it forever. Wait whats this about Kiba dating Naruto behind Sasuke's back. Sasuke is also cheating on Sakura but she gets her crew to beat him up. What a mess, if you want to find out you'll just have to read it. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story since I have been on.**

**Summary: Sasuke hears of a new kid at school and his name is Naruto Uzumaki then starts to fall in love with him but wait he already has a girlfriend! Will Sasuke break up with Sakura to be Naruto's boyfriend. Or will all things end in tragedy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and know that I never will but I do own OC's**

**A New Interest**

Its like any other day I wake up, go to school, hang out with Kiba and my girlfriend Sakura, come home and do my homework then eat dinner and go to bed. Just to repeat the same thing the verynext day. I just laid there in my bed trying to remember something that my teacher Tsunade, said yesterday. But I couldn't so I went to go get changed and I saw the picture of Sakura that I sat on my dresser, she was nice but I don't understand why I was still dating her. I started to lose interest. I put on my uniform of a white shirt with a red tie and over it a black sweater with long black pants, and head out the door to go to school.

I lived around most of my classmates and one of them was the annoying Ino Yamanaka every morning she would look out her window to see when I was walking to school. Here she is now, "Hi Sasuke, what are you doing?" she said while looking at me with googly eyes. I stopped and looked into her eyes "What do you mean what am I doing! We are both going to school aren't we! Ino's eyes started to water, and she ran off. At least I'm done with her I said in my head. Well I finally made it to school and as usual when I walk to my locker, Sakura comes up and kisses me on the cheek, "Hi Sasuke." Sakura said in a cheery yet sweet voice.

"Hello Sakura, do you remember what Tsunade said yesterday?" I gave her a pouty face because I knew she would tell me then. "Awe Sasuke stop it." She said weakly slapping my arm on my locker. "A new student his name is Naruto I think." Then the bell rang and it was time for class. I sit next to the dog Kiba and Shikamaru, "Alright class, please take your seats." Then the new kid walked in, he had Short soft spiky yellow hair and gorgeous blue eyes, he was wearing the uniform except with a yellow tie. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I used to be home schooled." Suddenly I saw Neji stand up and he said "Home schooling, HA I bet he is a stupid idiot!" Before Tsunade could say anything I stood up and shouted at Neji. "He could be a genius for all you know! Your just a stuck up low life with no future!" Then I realized everyone was staring at me and I decided to sit down. " looks like you are going to the principals office." After he said that I could see Naruto's face he was blushing.

Then class was dismissed after 40 grueling minutes of pure torturing math, so lunch was next. I walked in and noticed Naruto was sitting alone. So I decided I would sit with him today. "Hi I'm Sasuke you know the kid who defended you *wink*."

"Oh yeah I remember you. Thanks." He just sat there and started smiling at me he then got back to eating his salmon filled rice balls. "Hey, Naruto do you want to come over today after school? He looked over at me with a rice ball in his mouth but still smiling. "Sure I would love to! Thanks Teme!"

*After School*

Naruto's POV

I'm on the bus and I sit next to Kiba, sometimes he can be pretty mean. Anyway I am going to my new friend's house his name is Sasuke Uchiha he seemed like a pretty nice guy and he did look pretty hot. Yes that is one of my secrets, I'm gay I haven't told my parents yet and if I did they would kick me out of the house. I then tapped Kiba on the shoulder. "What do you want Blondie?"

"Well I was wondering. Is Sasuke nice?"

"Nice! No way he's the most stuck up jerk in the whole school." Kiba then started to laugh at my question until he finally calmed down. "Well he is only nice to the person he loves. Like you have any chance I mean you're a guy, well dude here's your stop." I got off the bus and ran upstairs to get my new video game that I got last week it was "Kingdom Hearts:: Chain of Memories." "Mom I'm going over to my new friends house!" As I said while running out the door, eventually I got to Sasuke's door and he greeted me with just his pants on.

*End of Naruto's POV*

"Hello Naruto."

**I hoped you guys liked the first chapter I will be getting the second chapter up soon so again hoped you liked it and keep reading on FanFiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters but I own the OC's that I put in my stories but I don't think there will be any in this story. I also don't own any of the Kingdom hearts games sorry for not putting that up in the last chapter.**

**I know the last chapter wasn't long so I am going to make this one twice as long**.

"Could you please put a shirt on." Naruto said and I started to blush a little. "Oh sorry I just got out of the shower." Then I could see Naruto with something in his hand. he looked pretty excited because he had a big toothy grin on his face. "Hey what's that in your hand?" As I said with my curiosity growing stronger, "Oh it's my new Kingdom Hearts game, I got it last week. you want to play?" "Sure and follow me to my room." He handed me his game and we headed upstairs to my room, I closed the door and went to put it in my PS2. Then Naruto went to grab a controller and he slid off the bed, with his head now on my lap. "Heh, sorry Sasuke I'm sort of a klutz." He gave me a toothy grin and stayed there. "Well are you going to get off?" I said with annoyance. "Oh. Yeah! Sorry." He got of and handed me the controller eventually I got stuck. "Do you need help?" Naruto said while he was laying upside down with his hands on his stomach. "Yes."

He got up and put his hands on mine which were still holding the controller. His chest was pressing on my back, I started to blush, luckily, he didn't see me. "Uh Sasuke are you going to play because your about to die?" "Oh yeah I guess I was in a trance." _Wow I was more focused on Naruto touching my hands then the video game._ It got late and eventually Naruto had to go home, the good news was I beat the game. I said goodbye to Naruto and saw him head out the door. We had school tomorrow so I would get a chance to see him again, the good news was that I was in all of his classes but English, Hinata Hyuuga was in that class and I noticed she had a little crush on him I was determined to keep my eye on her.

*In Sasuke's dream*

"Where am I?" All around me was just a big blank nothingness until I started to see something in the distance it was Hinata and Naruto and they started to kiss, my body filled up with rage so I ran towered them and tried to punch Hinata but they were gone in thin air. Then I saw Sakura come up to me she was talking but somehow I couldn't hear her until seconds later "Sasuke don't you love me or do you love Naruto?" "Uh I.." I then got cut off because I saw Naruto and he said the same thing but instead he said "Sasuke don't you love me or do you love Sakura?"

*End of Sasuke's dream*

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" I said while sitting up on my bed screaming. Itachi must have heard me yelling so he burst in my door half asleep. " "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing I just had a bad dream now go back to bed." He then came over and sat on my bed while in his footy pajamas. "Come on Sasuke tell me."

"No! I'll tell you in the morning. Now go to bed!"

"Fine but you better tell me in the morning or I'll tell mom what you did to her fish last weekend."

"Ok now go and get some sleep. I have school tomorrow and you have work." Finally he left my room but the deal with the fish was I was really tired one day and we're talking 3:30 in the morning. I was hungry so I grabbed the fish and cooked it and later with blisters on my hand cause I had burnt myself many times. Later Itachi woke up to go to work and he asked what I was eating and I said "Fish" he exclaimed that we didn't buy fish. He asked where I got it and I said "Fish tank downstairs, wait a minute don't tell mom." He said he wouldn't and now I live with guilt for the rest of my days.

The morning finally came so I walked downstairs and remembered that I had to tell Itachi my dream but I knew that was already taken care of. You see in the middle of the night when I knew Itachi was sleeping, I went out to the pet store and bought a fish that was identical to my moms. "So Sasuke you have to tell me your dream. "No I don't." I grabbed an apple, and grabbed my stuff to head out the door feeling more confident and devious then ever.

*At Sasuke's house*

"Mom I need to tell you something." "What?" "Just follow me." I grabbed my mom's wrist and showed her the fish tank. While closing my eyes I rotated my hands to be towards the fish tank. "Look Sasuke ate your fish." "What do you mean, he is right there." I opened my eyes to find an identical fish to moms. "WHAT!" "Stop shouting and go to work." "But, fine." _Sasuke I am so getting you for this._

When I was walking and was at Ino's block, I noticed Ino didn't come out until I saw her window was open and there was Ino and Sakura pulling each others hair (literally.) I was guessing Sakura found out because the one person who told everybody things, Kiba Inuzuka. Chatty Bone was his nickname, Luckily, I didn't make an annoying girl cry, they say there is an upside to everything, right? I walked into school and was the first one there, I checked the time, It was 8:30 normally school starts by then I ran back to the front doors and saw Neji and Shikamaru walked in and grabbed my wrists and pulled him against the lockers with greats amount of force. "What do you guys want." "Eventually Sakura walked in with some bruises and scars from Ino. She fiddled with my hair a bit. "I heard you were with Naruto last night having fun, what sorts of fun?" _Kiba probably told her there's no need in asking._ "We played a video game."

"Which video game a energetic one?"

"You sick Bastard." Shikamaru then slapped me in the face pretty hard "Hey Sasuke-kun that wasn't nice."

"Yeah and neither was him slapping me in the face." I said while I tilted my head towards Shikamaru. Eventually there was a big crowd of kids with uniforms and book bags. "Lets go guys we'll deal with Uchiha after school." They let go of me and I saw Naruto run in my direction. "Hey! Teme, Wait why is your cheek red?" Naruto said with vast excitement. "Oh! this." ( I pointed to my face) "(It's just I tripped over a crack and landed on my face."

"Oh, well I hope your ok and see you in class." He patted me on the back and then I saw Kiba walk over to me, "Looks like you and Naruto are close buddies." "Shut up!" I grabbed his jacket and pushed him towards the locker, all he did was laugh. "What ever but no one knew you would turn out to be gay." "I'M NOT GAY!" Everyone started to stare at us but I didn't care, I just wanted that stupid dog boy to get it through his thick head. I turned around seeing everybody still staring at me and said "Get back to class." _ The truth was I am gay I just didn't tell Naruto yet. _When I got to class I realized Naruto wasn't in it that means Hinata was with him for 45 minutes.

*Naruto's POV*

My English teacher was Kurenai and I sat next to Hinata Hyuuga and today we had a test. I was dating Kiba but I started getting close to Sasuke, so I didn't really know what to do. I had to tell him. My mom said if I didn't get at least a B+ that I wouldn't be able to hang out with Sasuke and today I planned on telling him today that I was gay and dating Kiba after school when he came over later. I got the test and it was so easy. (30 minutes later) I got it later and I got an A- better then I thought so I could have Sasuke over tonight.

*End of Naruto's POV*

School was over and I met Naruto outside near his bus he asked me if I wanted to come over and of course I said "Sure can't wait. See you at 5." I was walking on the school sidewalk when I saw Sakura and her buddies. They pulled me against the stone wall which gave me a concussion. Later when I woke up, I noticed the nurse was there treating my wounds. _I guess they started kicking me when I was out_ the nrse told me I had been out for a school day and to meet Naruto at his house. ThenI got to Naruto's house it was a two story house with yellow painting and orange windows I knocked on the door and Naruto's mom opened the door. She had long red hair and blue eyes just like Naruto, "Hello you must be Sasuke he talks about you a lot." "Oh interesting, wheres Naruto?" "He is upstairs waiting for you." I walked up the stairs and saw Naruto laying on his bed with headphones in, dancing around. "Hi. Naruto." "Oh hey Sasuke I need to tell you something sit down." I laid, down next to him and he looked at me with a serious face. "Uh, I'm Uh, Uh." "Uh, Uh. Spit it out!" He scrunched up his face and said "I'm gay and!" "So am I!"

I grabbed Naruto and hugged him tightly. Then, I leaned in and kissed him at first it was weird at first but then I got into it. I pulled off my shirt leaving my six-pack and he took off his leaving a tattoo of a swirl. I got on top of him and started to kiss his ear. Until I heard the door open and it was his mom, "Na, Na, Naruto! What are you and Sasuke doing?" She then ran downstairs to probably tell Naruto's dad about the situation. "Sasuke I think you should leave." "I'll take the window so I don't get yelled at by your dad." "Good idea." So I went towards the window and looked down sadly enough his room was on the second story. I jumped and nearly broke my leg, doing so. "Are you ok?" "Yeah I am just severely injured." I got onto the sidewalk and saw Kiba, he ran towards me and said "So what's up hot shot. Were you at Naruto's?" "First of all don't call me that and second maybe I was and maybe I wasn't." "Yes you were so don't deny it, are you guys dating? I punched in the face and kicked him in the balls just enough to get me away from him. "I hate you Sasuke." He said while screaming in pain.

*At Naruto's house*

"NARUTO! Why didn't you say that you were gay!" "Well cause I knew you weren't going to love me anymore." Then Naruto's dad grabbed his shirt collar and threw him out of the house and the next thing you know there is a loud gun shot, so Naruto ran into the house and saw his mother and father both on the floor lying there dead so he just ran out of the house crying while calling Sasuke but I also wanted to call Kiba.

*End of the scene.*

I heard my phone ringing and saw that it was Naruto so I picked up the phone and started talking to him, it sounded like he was crying. "Naruto what's wrong are you hurt!"

"No, its just my parents died they shot each other after they threw me out of the house." I didn't know what I was more angry about, his parents throwing hi out of the house or the fact that Naruto was crying. "Well you can stay at my place till you find an apartment." "Ok, but won't it be weird since of what we did about an hour ago. Also. What about all the kids at school."

"Who cares what anybody thinks right now, you just need a place to stay." "Ok, thanks Sasuke, I will be there in about 5 minutes." He hung up and I suspected that he was already planning on staying at my house which I guess I don't mind. The next thing I hear is my doorbell ringing, I open it to see Naruto with his face wet from crying. "Sit down Naruto, tell me exactly what happened." I leaned in close to him so I could listen but instead of telling me, he just kissed me. I liked it but I knew he was just stalling so I pushed him away.

"Seriously Naruto what happened." "Fine, well after my mom found out she ran downstairs to tell my dad and that's when you jumped out the window, so then she screamed for my name and that's when my father grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me out the door, telling me I could never go back and I stood there on the sidewalk and heard a gunshot from inside so I ran in and that's when I saw them dead on the floor." I couldn't help holding Naruto in my arms feeling sorry for him. I knew that he was crying when I felt my shoulder getting wet from his tears. "Naruto get a hold of your self! You are strong and can get through this. Tomorrow we will grab your parents bodies and burry them in the cemetery near Kiba's house I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I want to put his parents graves there just to freak Kiba out since he was so annoying.

It was Saturday so we didn't have to go to school and Naruto and I were at Kiba's house finishing burying Naruto's parents and letting him say a few words, when we heard a dog barking. Best guess was it was Kiba's dog Akamaru. I quickly grabbed mine and Naruto's shovel and ran for it, you wouldn't believe the size of his dog it was as big as a horse. So we ran for it and we decided to jump in a nearby bush and cover our scent with dirt and mud. Naruto and me just rolling in the mud laughing our heads off. When we got home we were covered in mud and had grass stains on our pants.

"I'm going to go get a shower Naruto." I noticed then when I looked at Naruto that he had a devilish grin. I didn't know why he did it but I was sensing an evil plan.

*Naruto's POV*

When Sasuke went upstairs I went into the kitchen and opened a cabinet to find the salmon rice balls I made earlier and then I put different clothes on, and washed my face, hands and feet. I wore a suit with a rose in my mouth and buckle undone then put romance music on. Eventually I heard Sasuke coming downstairs so I hopped on the couch and tried to look good.

*End of Naruto's POV*

"Darn it I forgot my shirts were in the wash." When I walked downstairs, I noticed Naruto looking at me very charming. "Uh Naruto what are you doing?' "Oh well Do you want a rice ball there's only one left." He pointed to his mouth with the rice ball in it and I came over and went over his body with my shirtless one. I grabbed one end and kept biting it until our lips locked on each others. I kept kissing him until I noticed he grabbed my waist. And pulled me in closer, Naruto then let go so we could breathe, "Why are you doing this? Not that I don't like it because I do but why." "Well its just a thank you for letting me stay at your place." "Ok I'm find with that." I said with a smirk then I went back to kissing him. I noticed Kiba standing there at our open windows staring at us so I got off of Naruto and put a shirt on then ran out the door to tell Kiba to not tell anyone but by the time I had gotten outside I could see him running towards his house.

I heard the door woosh open and I turned around to see Naruto standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry Naruto if he tells anybody I will have a plan ready." "Ok I guess I understand." He went back inside, then I turned around and stared off into the sky waiting for what would become of tomorrow. _At least I hope I have plan by then._ It was morning and I was worried for today since I know Kiba probably called everyone in school telling them that I was gay and so was Naruto. I had to be brave for Naruto since I knew he was really scared. An hour later we are at school and everyone starts whispering to each other and staring at us. Mine and Naruto's teacher came up to us with a angry look on her face.

"Come to my office. NOW! I looked over to Naruto and he was shaking pretty bad as we walked on. When we got to the principals office door we both stopped and looked at the door. "What do you think is going to happen to us in there." He said with a gulp. "Don't worry Naruto, I'm here for you." I grabbed his hand and I grabbed the doorknob to find Lady Tsunade glaring at us like we murdered someone. "I know something that now everyone else in the whole entire school. You Sasuke and you Naruto are gay which means you are dating each other." "Yeah, so what if were gay it doesn't matter." "Shizune." Then the vice principal pulled out a book and opened to a certain page.

"Well considering to, rule number 342, No student can be gay and stay in this school unless they brake up."

"Wait so Naruto and I have to brake up just because of one stupid rule and get kicked out of school!"

"Yes and I will give you both 3 days to do so and if you manage to not do what I say, then both of you will be expelled from this school, dismissed." I could see Naruto tearing up and I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the office. I decided me and Naruto would skip school today since of what we just heard. When we got home Naruto ran upstairs and started crying and before I got up there, he had locked the door. "C'mon open the door."

"No I can't believe we have to brake up just because a rule says so.'

"Naruto everything will be alright can you please open the door."

NO! I am not opening this door until I want to!"

"Fine you want to do it the hard way then fine!" I had lost my temper at that point and kicked down the door. I stormed into the room, towards Naruto and lifted him in the air by holding his shirt collar and threw him towards the wall. "WHEN I SAY OPEN THE DOOR! YOU OPEN THE DOOR GOT IT." When I realized how much I had just yelled and scared him. I let go of his shirt collar so he could touch the floor again. _What have I done._ "Get away from me you monster." Right then and there he packs his things and heads out the door, but right before that he says "Why, I thought we had something. But now you treat me like this." "Naruto. I'm sorry." I grabbed the back of his backpack and pulled him towards me. For a moment it was just silent, only the wind and leaves of the trees were making noise. "Get your hands off me."

The Naruto grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back, His mouth was near my ear and he whispered, "I hope you die alone." At that Naruto probably left Naruto forever or it was a challenge to get him back and Sasuke has accepted that challenge. I closed the door and stood there for a while until my doorbell rang. As I opened the door I hoped it was Naruto but know it was the last person I wanted to see, Kiba Inuzuka. "What's up ." I slammed the door in his face not caring what he had to say considering how much I hated him right now. The doorbell rang again and I knew it was Kiba but I opened it anyway. When I did he was rubbing his nose because I had slammed the door in his face and wanted to do it again.

"I came here to tell you something." "Fine come in." I led him to the couch and got within a cushions length from him. But to my fail he just scooted over. "Well it's about Naruto. Lets get one thing clear, he isn't dead." "Well what is it." He grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear. "Naruto already had a boyfriend when he was dating you and that boyfriend was me."

**Wow people what a cliffhanger what is Sasuke going to do to Kiba after hearing that. Well what do you want to happen, In the review you can post what you want to happen. Thanks again for reading my fanfiction and for my lovely followers who are following this story. Whitesoulninja69 your stories are awesome and Karame Kicks Butt you to. I love both of you and your stories. I am writing a different story but I will take a while to get up so I hope you have loved this story so far. Don't worry it is still going to be a SasuNaru I just wanted a twist. **


End file.
